


I Left My Heart . . .

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco in San Francisco, kissing by the Golden Gate Bridge.  Art for the 2009 Harry Potter Con, Azkatraz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Left My Heart . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This art was printed on postcards for the H/D Meetup that was held at Azkatraz. Both the photograph of the bridge and the H/D art are the original work of the artist.

  
**I Left My Heart...**

 

And a full-size image of just the boys:

  



End file.
